


chocolate kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, hand holding, lapslock, me missing mbav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the last thing jeongin expected was for hyunjin to show up at his door that halloween evening wearing a costume that perfectly matched his.





	chocolate kisses

“i bet the fandom for this was problematic with so many benny vs ethan fights. i’d totally be a bennynator.” hyunjin stated. 

jeongin, sitting up from where he was previously curled into hyunjin’s side, gave his boyfriend one of the most sincere annoyed faces.

the two were sitting comfortably on the couch at hyunjins house marathoning my babysitters a vampire in honor of halloween. that is before jeongin ruined it.

“please tell me i just heard you wrong.” 

“i don’t know, did you hear that benny’s obviously way better than ethan?”  
“oh my god,” jeongin replied in a scarily serious voice. “ethan is the OBVIOUS answer!” 

hyunjin shrugged in a ‘i said what i said’way.  
“no, this isn’t the end to this conversation. this is literally just sad.” jeongin began. “you know what? you only like benny because he’s more like you.” he scoffed. 

“what’s that supposed to mean?” hyunjin said defensively.

“it means,” the younger glared “that he’s more flirty, loud, stupid, and obnoxious.”

hyunjin leaned foward, already reattaching his limbs to jeongin. “aw, did my innie just call me flirty?” 

“no, stop, i’m mad at you right now.” jeongin protested as he allowed hyunjin to pull him back down to his side and wrapped his own arms back around hyunjins waist with a pout as they continued watching the show.

halloween, being the couple’s first holiday, they wanted to make it special somehow. and since they were still in their blushes and stolen pecks called kisses stage, of course the so called losers decided that a way of making it special would be keeping their halloween costumes a complete secret from one another until halloween. that being said, the last thing jeongin expected was for hyunjin to show up at his door that halloween evening wearing a costume that perfectly matched his.

hyunjin had his hands in his pockets and was looking at his shoes when jeongin opened the door, which jeongin found adorable. when they saw eachother they stood shocked and silent for a couple of seconds. “hwang hyunjin, you really are everyone’s dream guy.” he said, shaking his head because hyunjin was standing on his porch wearing a benny costume and he, himself was wearing a ethan costume. 

“are you sure you didn’t peep through my windows or something? how did this even happen?” the other said, which jeongin rolled his eyes at.  
“i guess great minds really do think alike, huh?”  
“yeah, except you’re missing one important detail; your mind isn’t great.” at that, hyunjin lightly punched him, then intertwined their fingers as they began their halloween night. 

the town was having their usual halloween activities with games; hay rides, haunted houses, and, of course, the usual trick-or-treating. jeongin and hyunjin decided to trick-or-treat first, hyunjin claiming the good candy would be gone if they didn’t. thankfully the sweet house owners didn’t discriminate against their ages. hyunjin gave jeongin all his kitkats because he knew he liked them, which made jeongin feel giddy.

after they finished trick-or-treating, hyunjin excitedly insisted that they go to the haunted house next. jeongin on the other hand wasn’t as ecstatic. in fact, the haunted house was the part he had dreaded most about the night, but he didn’t want to disappoint hyunjin, so he didn’t complain. 

they got in line, jeongin’s heart beating faster and faster as they approached the entrance. through the house, hyunjin hadn’t realized how scared jeongin was until the smaller tugged at his sleeve and held his entire arm close. hyunjin wove their fingers together which made jeongin’s heart beat a different kind of fast.  
“are you good?” hyunjin asked.  
jeongin nodded but he knew his boyfriend really couldn’t see him in the darkness of the house so he gave his hand a quick squeeze and hyunjin started leading them through again. 

when they made it to the exit and started to leave, hyunjin noticed jeongin lagging behind. he turned around and jeongin was standing still with his head down, people exiting the haunted house all around him. “jeongin?” he didn’t respond. “hey,” hyunjin tilted the youngers chin to look up at him. 

jeongin had tears swelling in his eyes and a pout on his face. “oh my god, jeongin. i-“ jeongin blinked and a couple tears fell. “no, no, no. don’t cry. please don’t cry, jeongin.” hyunjin quickly wiped the tears and pulled the boy into his chest. he ran his fingers through his hair soothingly as he offered encouragements. 

he pulled jeongin away so he could look at him. “i’m sorry, innie. i guess i didn’t realize that you were scared. please don’t be sad, it was all fake anyways. let me take you home, yeah?” jeongin nodded as a small smile spread on his face, and that was enough for hyunjin. 

in the end, hyunjin decided to just let jeongin stay the night at his own house. when the boys took their costumes off and cleaned up, they found themselves tangled together in bed. 

“jinnie?” jeongin said after a while.  
“yeah?” “thank you for tonight. despite all the arguments anyone can put up, ethan wouldn’t be ethan without benny, and benny wouldn’t be benny without ethan.” hyunjin only giggled and kissed jeongin’s nose in response.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! im back god i’m sorry i always die right after saying i’m gonna write more i literally just forget. anyways hyuninators this ones for you. this was kind of an excuse to incorporate mbav into hyunin somehow because halloweens actually coming up soon lol it’s kinda short because i had no more ideas but whatever i hope it was enjoyable. i swear i want to write soon so if i don’t PLEASE someone come yell at me on twitter @/jeonginsnose like i’m begging you please just yell at me to write  
> and as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
